empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Woolva
Welcome Hi, welcome to Empires & Allies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Empires & Allies Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) You created a page for Experience Points, but not for Levels. On the latter, please put all the game's known levels, as well as the number of experience points needed for each one. 17:56, June 2, 2011 (UTC) *reply @ i have only added pages to give the comunity a boost in helping to edit and to get as much info as possible this game has only been out a day and i myself is only level 6 i will try to add as much as i think i can contribute to here. Building template I made a Template:Building Template which uses an alternative infobox template i copied from the frontierville wikia, I adapted them so it will fit with the style of the wiki, and I made templates for all the resources. See Small Island Hut to see it. This should be good for all kinds of buildings, and can be adapted if necessary. 22:02, June 2, 2011 (UTC) * yea seems good i cant view the source of the template though, says the page dosent exist? go ahead and add to resources to im not here to be the boss of anyone but i will be happy to help and answer questions! woolva 22:13, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin I am interested in becoming an administrator on this wiki. Let me know if this is possible. I look forward to helping this wiki daily. @ ^^please leave you wikia user next time! also im not an admin here... woolva 09:27, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok Sorry Drekryan 12:21, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Let's get serious then. I'll link the Facebook Games template here and ask for someone to place this wiki there. I don't know any Wikia Staff but as the creator dropped support we might need to contact them to get admin status. Henriquegr 18:48, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi. I see you're uploading some images I don't have. What's your way of getting them? Mihapro (talk) 18:15, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, nevermind. I see those were uploaded by Henriquegr. Mihapro (talk) 18:17, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: image downloader Thanks! I know there's missing a lot of images. Henriquegr got some I don't (maps...), but he hasn't replied yet. Let's hope he'll discover his secret. Mihapro (talk) 19:55, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Lol yes would be good!. woolva 20:03, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :I found out! Images are stored in swf files, which can be downloaded with my application. Use a decompiler to get image resources. Mihapro (talk) 21:41, June 7, 2011 (UTC) as far as im aware your image down loader dose not download any such swf files i have gotten my swf files manually from media section in firefox browser. i also have previously used decompiler for the battlefield map as i have the swf file for it but it dose not extract like Henriquegr as it extracts each island individually and not say 3 islands in 1 picture like Henriquegr has previously uploaded. woolva 22:29, June 7, 2011 (UTC) adoption After seeing your post on the adoption page, and knowing how strict wikia is with the 60 days thing, I would propose to be backup bureaucrat in the request in case they refuse, I would make you an Admin afterwards which is on w:Help:User_access_levels and can still do everything.(I think I can make you bureacrat too, not sure if the 60 day thing applies to that) Jan1 19:17, June 9, 2011 (UTC) sure we can do that. shall we apply for you to be admin then? i can edit it again. woolva 19:19, June 9, 2011 (UTC) well i wrote a little piece i need to go out now be on toma we will just have to see what they say :( woolva 19:23, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Cats Sorry for missing the categories, this wikia-interface for editing is ridiculous compared to wikipedia :) --Trickstar 22:13, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Lol its no prob woolva 22:17, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Period style I have noticed we display periods in several styles dd:hh:mm or d hh:mm, my preference goes out to the latter as the first is confusing with the much used hh:mm:ss style. So 1:10:00, 1 10:00 or maybe 1d 10:00. Jan1 15:25, June 17, 2011 (UTC)